


Morstrade Drabbles

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Sebastian Moran Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by myself and greg-lestrade-holmes on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Greg had just been walking home from the Yard, that’s all. When he had begun being followed, he wasn’t sure. When the gun was pressed against his back, ahain he didn’t know. He had been led down an alley and they had takem several turns, throughly disorrienting Greg, ehixh was probably the idea. Now he had the gun pressed to his temple.

“Evening, Inspector.” The man with the gun smirked at him. Greg could tell the man was extremely confortabe with a gun in his hand, seeming like it was almost am extension of his own arm.

Greg had to swollow several times before answering, kicking himself for showing the obvious signs of fear. “E-evening. Who are you?”

The man licked his lips. “Th’names Sebastian Moran. Not that that’s important.” Greg felt the cool metal of te firearm pressed just slightly harder into his skull. “You have information I need, Inspector.”

“Information?” Greg had quote a bit of  _information_ , none of which he felt particularly keen on sharing.

“Yes. Where is Sherlock Holmes?”

Greg stared at the man silently for a moment, then he shook his head. “He’s dead.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thought you’d say that. I’m no fool, Inspector.  _Where is he_?”

“ _He’s. Dead._  Threw himself off a bloody hospital two years ago. Do your research.”

The man, Sebastian, flashed his teeth down at Greg. “I see. You’re the fool. Poor sod. He didn’t tell you anything, did he?


	2. Date

Greg still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. The entire thing seemed rather ridiculous; they’d met under  _very_  untraditional methods that Greg in a past life would have frowned upon. Yet here he found himself, completely at a loss what to wear.

The doorbell rang just as he was tugging on his shirt- he had settled for a tight black t-shirt- and he tried not to stumble as he made for the door. After they greeted each other, Greg pulled his coat on and they went out.

Considering Bastian’s job, Greg never thought he’d be able to just bring the man to dinner. Greg thought he would laugh at him when he asked, but Bas just smiled widely and said he would love to.

It was nice. Dinner, nothing too fancy, just a nice place Greg had been to a few times. They poked each other with their feet, exchanged stupid grins, and by the end of the night, Greg had his hands wrapped firmly around Bastian's.

They were back in Greg's flat soon after they finished eating and Greg led him to the bedroom.


	3. Tender

Greg opened the door to his flat and let Bastian in, slipping out of his shoes and coat as he watch Bastian do the same. When Bas reached for him, he took a step back at gave him a look.

“What’s wrong?” Bas asked, lowering his hands back to his sides, and almost hurt expression on his face.

“I just-” Greg took Bastians hand and pulled him gently to his sitting room. “D’you want to take in a film-?”

Bastian gave him a blank look. “Uh- Greg, I’m not- I’m not your boyfriend or anything-“

“I know.” Greg said quickly, releasing his hand almost as fast. “I just thought’d be nice-“

Bas smiled then, and leaned forward just enough to press his lips to Greg’s. “No, sorry- I’d love to.” He lowered himself onto Gregs couch. After some debate they settled on movie they both mutually agreed upon and Greg went to sit next to him after putting it in. Bastian immediately reached for him and put Greg in his lap, confusing Greg for a moment. Then Bas’s hand began rubbing up his back slowly, and Greg relaxed against him.


	4. Run!

“ _Hey, Seb!_ ”

Greg saw Bastian visibly pale. “Shit.”

“Bas, what’s wrong?” Greg took his hand but Bastian shoved it away. “Who are they?”

Bastian turned Greg to face him, and Greg wasn’t sure if there was rage, fear, confusion, pain or all of the above on the man’s face. “Some of my- my old crowd. We have to get out of here.”

“ _ **Seb!**_ ”

“Shit, shit- just run, Greg- just run!”

“Run? Bas, what about you?”

“I’ll deal with them- Run, Greg,  _please_ -“


	5. Oops!

He was a Goddamn officer of the  _Goddamn law_ , yet here he was, pressed against the wall of a back alley with Bastians hands around his bloody cock. If anyone at the Yard saw him now-

“Oh  _fuck_ -” Greg couldn’t bite back the loud moan that he’d been holding off for ages and he suddenly found his mouth cobered by a hand and he raised his eyes to be met with Bas’s mischevious grin.

“Don’t want to be heard now do we?” Bas chuckled breathily as he ground his hips down on Greg, his exposed member rutting against Greg’s leg.

Greg clamped his teeth down on his lip for a moment before releasing a shaky breath. “If you keep- _ahdoing that, I’ll alert the entire- fucking block- _you arse”__

Bas licked his lips. “Maybe I want you to. Maybe I want everyone to know,” He thrust his hips particularly hard against Greg and gave him a sharp tug with his hands. “how fucking amazing you are.”

“I think-” Greg’s legs threatened to buckle and his trousers were gathered at his ankles now. “this is a terrible way of- going about th-th _aaaah_ -“


	6. Break

Greg looked up at Bastian, utterly confused, the hold the man had one him going from loving to painfully rough and Bas shoved him harder against the wall. “What the fuck did you do to me, Greg?” He yelled, his furious eyes holding Greg’s gaze.

Greg glanced at him absolutely bewildered. “Do t- Bas, I have no clue what you’re talking abo-“

“ _No_ -” He interupted, cutting off the rest of Greg’s sentance. “You tell me what you fucking did. Did you drug me?”

“Dr- _drug you_? N-no, I-“

“Stop lying to me, Greg. I will not hesitate to kill you.”


	7. The Empty Flat

> [#it’s like he’s looking for Greg and the flat is empty](http://greg-lestrade-holmes.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-like-he%27s-looking-for-Greg-and-the-flat-is-empty)

"Greg?" called Bastian, as he walked up to the cabana where they were staying on their honeymoon. It had been a long day, full of fun activities, and Greg had finally given up and headed back to the hut, to rest a tick before the dinner. Sebastian had offered to come back with him, hoping for some down time with his new husband, but Greg had told him to go on the tour of the volcano instead, and so Sebastian had politely, for him, backed off, and done as was requested of him.

It was several hours later now, and Sebastian hadn’t heard from Greg, and was worried, quite rightfully so. With all that had happened to Greg because of Bastian, he tended to be a little paranoid. “Greg?” he called his name again, as he entered the hut, looking around. Still no sign of the older man. He heard no shower, no telly, nothing that indicated that anyone was in the building at all.

He went into every room, finally entering the bedroom. “Greg?” he called once more, seeing no sign, other than the luggage they’d brought. He sighed, and turned to go, but a flutter of wind through the window caused a paper on the bed to fly off and come towards him, floating through the air. It was a note.

_"Thought you could just go off and live happily ever after, ‘Bastian? Think again, darling. -M"_


	8. No Touching

He wanted to touch him, he wanted to hold him, but his corporeal body couldn’t touch those with bodies, those who aren’t-  _dead_.

Dead. God, how did that even happen? It was only a few days ago, maybe no more than two- it was difficult to keep track when time seemed to just pass you by- The man had barely moved from the gravestone with the ghost’s name on it-  _Greg Lestrade,_ right, that was it- not eating, not sleeping. It made Greg’s heart ache.

Greg sat next to him, sitting almost  _in_ him, unable to feel him there. He doubted the other could feel him either. All Greg could do was watch as Bastian wasted away by his cold stone, begging him silently to get up and go on. It hurt. It hurt so much, but he could only imagine what the other man was feeling. What torment he was in. Greg wished there something he could do, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break through the celestial barriers between him and his lover.


	9. Call Me

Greg sat idly in his arm chair, a cigarette dangling from his fingers, waiting for Bastian to come home. It’d been a long day, and he just wanted to sit against his lover on the couch and watch crap telly. He’d take the scolding for smoking inside- despite them both smoking, they had made a rule to only smoke outside- and they’d tease each other and settle down.

He jumped when his phone rung, crashing back down to earth, and he let his heart calm again before glancing at it and hitting talk. “Hey, Bas. Where are you?” He answered, the smile on his face apparent in his voice.

“ _Greg?_ ”

Greg straightened immediately, Bastian’s tone of voice setting off his warning bells. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Greg, I’m- I’m sorry._ ”

“S-sorry?” Greg was quickly growing scared, leaning forward on his knee’s. “For what? Bas, what the fuck is going on?”

“ _I have to leave._ ”

“L-leave- what d’you mean leave?”

“ _I mean leave and not come back._ ” Greg’s heart stopped, and his breath fully caught in his throat. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think. What the fuck was going on? “ _I’m sorry, but I can’t- I can’t do this-_ ”

Greg shook his head furiously before he found his words again. “I don- I don’t understand, Bas-“

“ _What’s- not to understand? I’m leaving you._ ”

“No.” Greg said, his hand running through his hair; it was very difficult to breath.

“ _Greg, don’t make this harder than it has t-_ ”

“Fuck you.”

“ _Greg-_ ”

“No. Fuck you. Don’t- just- don’t-“

“ _… fine. I’ll-…_ ”

“Yeah. Never see me again.” Greg’s voice wobbled, and he hated himself for it, but he continued. “Bye.” He hung up and pressed the hand still clamped around his phone to his face, trying to stop the pain from clawing up his throat. He dropped his mobile and curled up, breaking down completely. He’d been anticipating something like this, Bastian had been distant and constantly at work, Greg was surprised to hadn’t happened earlier, but he was still devastated and he didn’t move from his chair for hours.

//

“Are you finished?”

“… I fucking hate you.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Sebby~”

“Yes. It’s fucking done.”

“There’s my obedient little sniper.”


	10. Enamour Me

Greg held the flowers behind his back, chewing desperately at his lip, nerves wracking. He walked up the steps to the flat and unlocked the door, shuffling inside and taking his shoes off. “Greg?” came a call down the hall, from the living room. Greg shrugged off his coat and walked the length of the hall and peeked his head around the doorway.

“Hello.” Greg grinned, keeping his back and the flowers behind the wall. Bastian looked up at him from the sofa, where he’d been sitting, watching the telly. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’d you got there, love?” Bastian said, standing up.

Greg shifted away, hiding half of his face behind the wall. “Hmm? Oh,  _nothing._ ”

“Bullshit. Come here.” Bas leapt at him, grabbing him round the middle, but he paused at the sight of the flowers. “Greg- what’s the special occasion?”

“There isn’t one.” Greg said, bringing the flowers in front of him and presenting them to the other. “There’s a tag, read the tag.” He said excitedly.

Bastian hesitated, then took the flowers, quickly locating and reading the tag. He froze and released a chuckle before laughing outright. He laughed for a full minute before wiping the tears from his eyes and he sucked in a breath, turning the tag to face Greg. “ _Let’s Shag_? Really?”

Greg grinned at him and leaned in for a deep kiss. “D’you want to?”

“You’re a dork.” Bas gripped him around the middle and tugged him towards the sofa. “ _Fuck yes._ ”


	11. Kiss Me

Greg wiggled further up the bed, hugging Bastian’s side all the while, kissing various parts of the man’s body. Reaching his face, Greg propped himself up on his elbow and pressed his lips to Bastian’s, using one of his hands to turn the other’s face towards him.

“Morning.” The younger man rumbled, his eyes open, looking at Greg, once Greg had pulled away.

“Morning.” Greg answered back, kissing his nose and his cheek.

Bastian chuckled and tried to hide his face from Greg’s lips. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What’d you mean?” Greg said with a grin and another kiss to Bas’s ear.

“Look at you-” He turned his head, Greg only managing to catch his eyebrow with his lips and when he tried to raise the bedsheet over his face , Greg ripped it away and planted another kiss to his lips.

“I haven’t a clue what you me- _woah!_ ” Greg was suddenly being flipped and Bastian was above him, straddling him. Greg struggled to get away, but Bastian wasn’t having any of it, so he laid still, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling up at the other man.

“I’m going to make you regret that.” Bas said, leaning his head close to Greg’s but too far away to kiss.

“What? Kissing you? Oh, forgive me, I had no idea you hated it so m-  _no!_ ” Greg began to struggle again when one of Bastian’s finger’s poked him in the rib. Bastian began to tickle him and his legs had to clamp down hard in fear of the writhing Greg would throw him off the bed completely. “No, no, no- Bas-  _Bas, stop_ -“

“Stop? Stop what?” Bas grinned, continuing his tickling, laughing.

“Stop- no- no-” Greg started pushing at Bastian, trying to squirm away. Bastian tickled him for just a bit longer before pulling away, rolling onto his neck on the other side of the bed, watching Greg catch his breath. “You arse.”

“Love you too.”


	12. Shag Me

Bastian held him against the wall, kissing the back of his neck and struggling to get his trousers down with one hand, the other hand currently too occupied with running across Greg’s chest.

Greg’s sweat drenched forehead clung to the wall in front of him, and he panted hard, his hands balled into fists by his head, pressing against the wall hard.

Feeling his trousers fall away, Bastian turned him, his teeth seeking out the pulsing vein in his neck then his lips moved up to below his ear, along his jaw and finally his mouth, licking his way into it, Greg opening his mouth to him and pressing his tongue back against Bastian’s.

Greg was suddenly aware that his feet had left the floor, supported solely by his back stuck firmly against the wall and the other man’s arms. Bastian’s trousers and pants were hardly off, but he had managed to release his cock and roll of a condom when Greg was more focused on the mouth on his. He was swiftly being lowered onto Bastian, releasing a loud, muffled moan, his lips stil trapped around Bastian’s.

Greg wasn’t the smallest man, nor was he very light, but it seemed like Bastian could hold him up with ease. Greg kept sinking onto Bastian’s cock, whimpering slightly until the process was over and they stood still a moment, breathing, adjusting. Then Bas began to move. Greg breathed in sharply, his hands flying around the man, holding onto him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt a great deal at first, but the pleasure was quickly overtaking the pain amd Greg was soon a sweating, panting mess, his back gliding along the wall. He was quickly becoming incohearant, moans and gasps and general noises slipping from his mouth and Bastian’s occasional grunted curses reached his ears.

It didn’t come as a surprise when Greg released quickly without a single finger laid upon him. Crying out loudly, Greg bucked in Bastian’s grasp and came hard upwards onto their chests, his grip on Bas loosening just a little. The other came soon afterwards, shoving his face into Greg’s shoulder, muffling his groan and he thrust a few more times before halting altogether. They stood still, panting, for a moment longer before Bastian lowered the both to the floor, wrapped aound each other.

“Couldn’t have waited till we reached the bedroom?” Greg managed to get out.

“No.”


	13. Break Me

Greg tapped his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, effectively knocking the ash off, and brought the cigarette back to his lips, sucking in a deep breath of smoke. The house was empty, silent, had been for several days now. He still wasn’t used to it. He probably never would be either.

Bastian had left and not come back. No note, no text, no message whatsoever. It was one of his greatest fears become very real. He had tried desperately to contact him the first two days, but he had received no answer. He was gone.

Greg stood, the numbness that had settled over him hadn’t dispersed in the least, but he knew food was necessary. He would probably just end up grabbing a beer, and heading back to the living room to continuing smoking steadily through his last pack of cigarettes.

Padding towards the kitchen, Greg passed the bedroom and he stopped, spotting a sock peaking out from under the door. His heart leapt to his throat, and he was instantly winded. Bastian’s sock. That was Bastian’s sock. Walking almost zombie like to the sock, Greg collapsed to the floor, grabbing the sock.

God, it was so like him to get sentimental over a bloody sock. Gripping the sock tight in his hand, he felt the first sob rising quickly up his throat.  _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t-_  He couldn’t stop it, and once the sob escaped him he broke down, curling up into himself, feeling the tears roll down his face. He sat there for several hours, so over come he was unable to move.


	14. Greg About Sebastian

I woke up and you weren’t next to me. I thought you had gone. When I opened by eyes, I saw your broad back facing me, and you were hunched over, staring past the blinds and over the bright city. This is the third time I’ve caught you like this, and just like those other nights, I don’t say anything, but I watch you.

When you think no one can see you, you grow small. Did you know that? It’s like you deflate. You no longer have to pretend to be strong, you no longer have to puff out your chest, you no longer have to be the bigger man, so you let it all go and become just… Sebastian. It’s only in the dark of night, when I’m asleep, when you think you’re alone. I want to reach out and touch you, but I don’t. I don’t want to see you put that mask on, and tell me you’re fine. It’s different in the morning when you’ve had time to arrange your face, and smile. It hurts a little less.

I wonder what you think about in these dark moments alone. Do you think about us? Do you think about the future? Or are you just thinking about what clothes to wear tomorrow?

I close my eyes when you move and lay back down against me, wrapping your strong arms around me, your possessive grip a comfort. Some nights you don’t come to me but remain on your side of the bed and look at the ceiling until sleep finally claims you. It’s only when your breath tickles my ear do I stop worrying about you, about us, and allow myself to sleep. What you don’t know is when you lay awake, so do I. I wait for your breathing to settle into the steady rhythm of sleep before nodding off myself. Sometimes it takes hours and I stay awake with you for every second.


End file.
